Kirby: Adventure Royal
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Evil wizard Cigam Kcalb has been freed! Join Kirby, Super Mario, and Sonic the Hedgehog as they team up to defeat the dark threat. KirbyxMarioxSonic Crossover
1. Prologue: Darkness Emits

Kirby: Adventure Royale

By

MKSfan14

**Hey, Everybody! I'm back! This is an idea that was bubbling in my brain for so long: my favorite VG franchises together in an X-over: Kirby/Mario/Sonic! **

**If you like any of the concerned franchises, you'd like this story.**

**If you support the couples, SonAmy, MarioXPeach, and KirbyXRibbon, and LuigiXDaisy, you'd like this story.**

**Just a reminder, the characters of the franchises will coexist with one another. After all, it worked in such titles like Looney Tunes: Back in Action, maybe the Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Sort of).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, Mario and Sonic.**

**Now then…**

…**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Prologue

Darkness Emits

A shared world is what all living things reside in. A shared and immeasurably enormous world. So many creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors thrive everywhere. The strangest fact is, they all seem originate from different worlds; precisely three. And in the same number, there were three famous regions: the peaceful and bubbly Star Region, the many-exquisite-environments region of Spiral, and the adventurous Mushroom Region. Each Region was bustled with its own magic and wonder.

Unfortunately, there are the dreaded forces of evil that dare to taint the regions with corruption and conquest. Inhabitants would flee in terror, would be taken prisoner, deprived of possessions, even forced against their will for the enemy. Contrarily, the malevolent plans will be crushed and will haunt the villains when they encounter their worst nightmare: active heroes… The rebels would charge valiantly to the enemies. The villain's soldiers would retreat or endure the worse fate of the heroes' power. If more than one villain collaborates, under a far-more superior force, the heroes perform the same tactic.

And this tale is no exception…

Within the Star Region, there was a calm kingdom that was renowned for certain reasons: Dream Land. But not where the story begins. Instead, it all begins beyond Dream Land's fields, Northeast. There, in that direction was Bland Canyon: a desolate, desiccated, ominous-clouded desert where the sun had an invisibly slim chance of showing. With no sun, the temperature would 80 degrees Fahrenheit and decreases between 25-30 degrees at night.

Just hovering above the enormous fissure itself, were five airships in different designs. One vessel was carried by a tan blimp that was decorated with fierce orange eyes and a sharp-teethed smile that stretched across the lower front. At the balloon's back end was her name in red and looked as if splattered, "_Kaboola_". The fear-striking balloon was harnessed below by the deck, which was designed as a three-leveled sea battleship complete with cannons. Three more wore in a fleet, all designed as 18th century vessels, powered by propellers, and armed with six large guns. At the bow, the figure head was a fierce creature with horns and fangs. The final airship was even larger. It was bulky and dark grey. At the sides were unusual symbols: a round head with blank eyes and a mustache that spreads out like pine trees.

At once, the hovering vessels submerged into the wide-open canyon. Shouting from the airship fleets and _Kaboola_ echoed as the crew prepared for landing. The clamor ceased and the only sound that was made was the wind whispering up sand. Afterwards, a gangplank was lowered from _Kaboola_ and was bent into a bridge when a large figure set foot down. It was a blue penguin-like bird, having a blunt yellow beak, mitten-like hands, and feet in the same color. He was dressed in fine clothes of a red robe, trimmed in white, red cap encircled with a gold headpiece, and had a wide, colorful band that stretched across his round gut. He had a massive wooden hammer in his right hand and it rested on his shoulder. This fancy-dressed bird was gentle Dream Land's incompetent and selfish ruler: King Dedede. An elevator chamber shifted down with a passenger. His physique was round like an egg, supported by slim legs and topped with a small head with goggles over his eyes, shielded with blue glasses. Like the symbol of the vessel he emerged from, he had a mustache, but more unruly coming from his large nose. He was dressed like a scientist with a red coat, white gloves, and black pants. This was the crazy scientist, Dr. Eggman. Instead of being elevated down, an enormous, turtle-like creature jumped from the fleet, and landed on his feet. He was so large; he could've caused an earthquake. His shell was green and armed with 10 spikes. His body was bulky and yellow with black, spiked bands on his upper arms and wrists. Above his muzzle of an ox that was set with sharp fangs, he had fire-red eyes and thick eyebrows. At the sides of his head was each a curved horn. The monstrous figure was Bowser: the treacherous koopa king.

The verbal silence was still strong, not even the sounds of the feared, if not occasionally looney, villains' footstep could be heard as they approached each other. They've rendezvoused at this dismal land for a reason. As villainous as they were, would it be to plot a project of collaboration? For a moment, each leader eyed one another.

Breaking the silence, Dedede finally spoke, "So… us three have finally meet."

"Hmm… likewise…" the scientist sounded.

"You two got a lotta guts showing your faces in _my_ presence." The horned koopa snorted. "Especially in this place, where resources are scarce and you all couldn't last a day here."

After eyeing each other once more, the villains began smiling. Bowser snickered lowly while Dedede and Eggman chuckled at the same depths. A moment later, the levity raised more as chuckling could be more audible. And so, the leaders burst into laughter. The loud levity could echo out from the Canyon. "Yeh-ha-ha-ha-ha!" King Dedede laughed, "It's about time us crooks met in person!"

"Ha! Despite your brains, this is the best location you've selected, Dedede!" Eggman stated. "

Gra-ha-ha! Yeah! And no good-for-nothin', nuisances called heroes in sight!" Bowser bellowed in delight.

As nightfall began, so did a party; a get-together away from home and constant humiliating defeat. Minions danced and stuffed themselves of an incredible buffet. They entertained themselves by performing the skills they've inherited. Sir Kibbles juggled blades, fire bros. swung flame- tipped batons, and robots shot fireworks into the dark sky. Speaking of robots, there were two small characters in particular; Eggman's aptly-named sidekicks, Orbot and Cubot.

"WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW! WOW!" Yellow-colored Cubot exclaimed excitedly and quick, "Can you believe this party, Orbot? I mean, this is the bomb!"

"Oh yes." Red-topped Orbot agreed, "With a party around, we won't need to work." He leaned on his red-gloved hand and wondered as he held a sub sandwich that was over a foot long. "But I can't help but think of what this dish in for?"

CLANK! CLANG! The two robots were hit by eating utensils. They looked to see their leader, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Oh yes, of course." Orbot remembered as he hovered to the reserved table for the leaders themselves. Even they were enjoying the celebration. Some of the goers would play tricks on each other; specifically, several the Koopa King's son: Bowser Jr.

Like a plan, the koopaling dropped, on the ground, a super-slippery banana peel; so slippery it can make a person slide far off. Just dancing like the rest of the minions was whisker-muzzled Escargon, Dedede's snail servant. As he danced, his feet came to contact with the set peel and he slide fast out of the party, screaming in fear. He crashed into a cliff of the canyon. Surprisingly, as Escargon was splattered by the cliff, a portion of the rock formation cracked around him and he fell forwards.

The sound of the breaking rocks caught the partygoers' attention, including their leaders. As everyone neared the crash, Bowser asked demandingly, "Hey, slug! What's going on here?"

Escargon stood up and replied while pointing and glaring at miniature Boswer,

"_That_ good-for-nothing turtle twerp just made me…aauughh!" the snail choked as Bowser hauled him, by the neck, to his face.

The snail saw the horned koopa's piercing red eyes as he growled, "It's not polite to point, pal… And that turtle twerp just so happens to be my son! So you'd better…"

"Hold up!" Dedede called out as he neared the rocky hole. He saw two oil-filled pedestals and turned to Bowser, "Hey Bowser, use your fire-breathin' to light up those things.

The bulky koopa dropped the snail. He didn't know what where his brother villain was going with this. Yet so… he roared a torrent of flames into the hole and stopped. The pedestals were now ignited.

Cha-ching! Money symbols appeared in the bloated bird's eyes. He hauled out a torch and dipped it into the other flames.

"Come on!" He shouted as he entered the cave.

"Hold on!" Eggman rebelled, "Why are you going in there, Dedede?"

"Because… a cave like this one should have a cavern-load of treasure!"

"Treasure?" Bowser drooled loudly. He darted as fast as his large feet to take him and shoved Dedede from his path. "Outta the way, penguin!"

Dedede went back up to his feet and started to run after and shouting, "You ain't gettin' that loot before me!" Eggman, with the bad sense of greed, hustled along, with a band of minions following after.

At first the cave seemed very straight-forward. That is… until Bowser, distracted by imaginary mountains of gold, tumbled down an unexpected staircase. When Dedede saw the horned kooped decaend painfully down, he skidded to a stop, just below the first step down.

He looked down, the illuminated stairway and saw Bowser, still tumbling down below. He sighed with relief and said, "It's a good _he_ went first. Heh heh…"

He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw his united pack stampeding on. He held out his hands and cried out, "No wait!"

But it was too late… CRASH! Everyone, including Dedede, tumbled down like a giant ball. The staircase descended a hundred feet below. And when everyone got to the staircase's bottom, the pack ball melted down. Everyone was dizzy and groaning in pain.

Dedede got up to his feet. He looked out and saw the most un-expecting thing. He was in the same, enormously huge and illuminated cavern as an underground fortress. Everyone else got their strength back and glanced at the stronghold. Around the whole underground battle-based establishment were dark violet decals. The bloated bird looked straight forward as saw a statue. He grinned widely at what the sculpture had in its hand: a staff. It was decorated. Dedede laughed, to his own greedy delight and raced to the statue. As he neared, the king got a better observance of the staff. The shaft was fiercely decorated in dark gold and black in a diamond pattern and was topped with a violet three-dimensional diamond. Dedede rubbed his hands and knew he had to have that mysterious treasure. He grabbed the staff with his hands and started to pull up. But there was no avail. He attempted the same tactic and received the same results. He did this over and over, again, and again, and again. He was then panting like a dog. His brain hatched another strategy. He hauled out his massive hammer and aimed below the staff's shaft.

After a few seconds of preparation, the king lifted his weapon up and sung it down. With the force of the hammer so strong, when it hit the staff, the treasure fired out off the statue's hand. "Yea-ha!" He cheered at his success.

As the staff began to bolt down, Dedede, below, moved around to catch his freed treasure. Just when it was just inches above the king's hands, the staff stopped falling, and not into the bird's hands. "Huh?" He gasped at the sight of a ghostly hand surrounded by a dark violet aura.

"Gah!" shouted everyone else. The hand returned the statue, where the staff was once held. Suddenly, piece by piece, fragments of the statue fell down into only chips of stone and revealed a cloud of pitch black smoke. Dedede hurriedly retreated to his united pack as the cloud expanded. Everyone, most of them frightened by the occurrence, just started and hoped nothing bad will happen. The fierce sound of dark laughter echoed through the cavern.

"D-d-d-dad…" Bowser Jr. stuttered as he clutches his father's leg, "What's going on?"

"Uh…I-I don't know, Jr." Bowser Sr. replied. He glowered at Dedede for causing such event. He stomped over to the quivering bird, groped him by the neck of his robe, and hauled him up.

"Hey! Hey!" the bird protested as he kicked his feet, "Watched the robe, Bowser! This here's my favorite!" "Shut up, ya fat blue dove!" Bowser barked, "What the heck did you just do?"

"I'll tell you what he's done…" a deep voice called out. Everyone felt surprised by dark voice. Everyone continued looked into the darkness and finally saw an unidentified figure in the smoke. As the figure neared, it exited the clouds. Just, now, standing in front of the pack seemed like a sorcerer. He was dressed in a burgundy robe, masked around the face, and hooded. Upon his shoulders was a dark metallic shoulder-piece encrusted with dark-red rubies. In his grey, pointed-fingered hands was the staff that Dedede broke free of grasp.

"…That kind bird released me from my imprisonment. For you reward… you all shall serve me for the rest of time."

Everyone was scared like babies, except Bowser. He snorted steam from his thick nostrils and scoffed, "I, Bowser, the future king of the Mushroom Kingdom, serves no one. And I'll show ya!" the bulky koopa breathed in deeply and exhaled a stream of fire to the robed figure. The sorcerer held out his hand and absorbed the fire until it shrank into nothing. Bowser seemed impressed by his opponent's power, but not impressed of being enslaved.

He pointed out to his enemy and ordered, "Koopa Troop, have at him!" Nothing happened. He repeated the order again and still no reply. This made the koopa king angry. When he turned around to yell, he saw everyone retreating to the staircase. With the flick of his wrist, the sorcerer's staff flashed. Everyone smeared over a magic barrier that sealed the only exit, now inaccessible.

"Now…" the sorcerer began and advancing forward with Bowser retreating backwards, right to his pack, "…since I've got you…"

"Trapped?" Escargon guessed.

"No. I would not say you're all trapped; more or less, prevented you from going nowhere." The dark figure said.

"I'm sure that is trapping…" Orbot reminded.

"You will stay silent!" the sorcerer demanded as he aimed his staff at the spherical robot.

"Sorry…" the round machine whimpered.

"As I was saying… I am Cigam Kcalb; dark enchanter and your master. My goal is to spread darkness throughout the world until it becomes mine to command! If anyone foolishly dares to rebel against my power, they will be plowed by my power and aid my side." The wizard eyed his newly-captured slaves, who just shivered and squatted by his fear.

"Of course, obedience has its own rewards." Cigam reminded. The skaking of the pack ceased when they heard the sorcerer speak and advert to him. Even Bowser raised a bushy eyebrow. "Rewards?" He asked with curious interest, "Go on…"

"If you so cooperate under my authority, I'll aid you in all your personal affairs." Cigam offered. "Personal affairs" rang through the mind of Bowser, King Dedede, and Dr. Eggman. The held leaders only imagined their banes as they caused them to fail in their pasts. They believed if Cigam was true to his word, the humiliation will cease. Nasty grins crept on their faces.

They were soon disturbed by the sorcerer, who asked, "Do we have an accord?"

The villains looked to the robed character. One by one they said, "You bet! Deal! Agreed!"

Cigam nodded. He raised his staff and the jewel sparked. It then seeped out purple fog and it crept next to the pack Everyone else looked and wondered what was becoming. As the fog cleared up, the now semi-leaders' eyes widened as they saw creatures stomping out from whence they came. "Just wait until you've seen them in combat." Cigam mentioned. The villains' grins grew more wicked, thinking their problems would end.

Unbeknownst of the event, was a small speck of light that appeared out of nowhere. After a moment it disappeared.

**Uh-oh! This doesn't look good. First you think Bowser, Dedede, and Eggman just met up just to team up, but instead throw a party. And now Dedede awakened a dark wizard that desires world conquest. Wow! All in one chapter. And what of that speck of light? We'll soon find out! Stay tuned. Later! :) Do be so kind as to read and review, please? Thank you! Oh… and I bet some of you are thinking that Cigam's name sounds like another **_**certain**_** word, but that's not where his name comes from. That's for you to find out for yourselves.**


	2. Kirby's New Adventure Begins!

Chapter 1

A Call from a Dream.

Kirby's new Adventure begins!

_Small, round champion…_

_As my spirit flowed through the massive earth, I've heard word of your noble accomplishments that were told far and wide. I ask of you a task: to stop a threat, that I sealed and was released by others, from destroying the balance of the world._

_Venture to my resting place at the Crumbling Citadel at the shore of Orange Ocean, northeast of your home in the peaceful kingdom of Dream Land. There, I will tell of your requirements on how to vanquish the threat._

_Also…_

_There will be a surprise for you that can aid you…_

_This is all that I'll tell you now, for I leave you to prepare your starting journey…_

"Poyo!" The pink puffball squeaked as he woke up from a dream. He was none other than the heroically hungry warrior; the vanquisher of Nightmare, the pinnacle of painful cuteness, the Knight of the Golden Stars: Kirby. He looked around his one-roomed dome house with a chimney. There wasn't much inside; all that was set was a TV on a table for its size, a window sealed with blue curtains with yellow stars, a circular rug on the and the bed he slumbered on. He rubbed his blue eyes to remove the fatigue inside.

He stood up on the bed and walked to the curtain-veiled window. He opened the veil and window. He got a shot of the shining sun showering its warm spring rays. He inhaled deeply, not in the way he would in combat, and released his breath. From his dream, the young child knew he had dangerous trip ahead of him. Contrarily, he was up for adventure, no matter how small to how hazardous. ERRRRRrrrrrrrrrr, went his gut. He grew very hungry, as always. So he went out the door and set for forth for breakfast, and the beginning of his next adventure.

His home resided upon a hill. As he walked down, Kirby accelerated into jogging along the fresh green grass.

"Hey, Kirby!" a voice shouted. The puffball halted in his tracks to look out to the field to his blur blob friend, Gooey, hopping towards him.

"Mornin', Kirby!" he greeted.

"Poyo!" the pink ball greeted back as he waved his stubby hand.

"I see you're heading off for breakfast, huh? Mind if I tag along?"

Kirby squealed happily, meaning yes. So the pair continued to their destination. All the way to the settlement just near: Cappy Town. As the puffball entered, he was expecting to see the cappy villagers beginning their mornings. Instead, not one other being was out in the streets.

"Poyo?" Kirby cooed confusingly.

"Kirby!" Squawked a purple owl as he swooped down to face Kirby. "Coo!" He cheered as he saw his friend.

"Hiya, Coo! What's up?" Gooey greeted.

Coo replied with haste, "I'd greet you two like the friends you are to me, lads. But I came to warn you, Kirby! Dedede was just here a moment ago with a troop of monsters that look like his ordinary soldiers."

"Did someone rang for me?" Shouted Dedede. He was mounted on a purple Grizzo with sharp fangs and commanded it to charge at Kirby. There were also two more following behind. With one strike, the mounted beast sent Kirby fly out of town.

"Heh-heh… Now that's what I call an upgrade! Go get 'im!" Dedede ordered and charged off. "Oh dear!" Coo cried. He and Gooey made haste and flew after the pursuit.

Kirby crashed into the ground. When he saw Dedede, who was too imminent to act fast, the puffball hid his face. The empowered Grizzo pounced forward, but when he was just half a foot away to maul the red-footed ball, a pink-haired fairy dove down to swipe Kirby away. All the beast now did was crash.

"What the-?" The king surprised. He looked up to see his young adversary secured in the fairy's hands.

"Whaddaya think you're doin', Tinker Bell?" Dedede yelled.

"It's Ribbon, your highness." The fairy said formally, as she was raised on her home planet of Ripple Star, served for the Fairy Queen. "And I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Somethin' I'd like to call "None of ya beeswax"!" the king retorted.

Kirby looked down see a rock that was just his size. So he squirmed out of Ribbon's hands until he was sent back down.

"Kirby!" Ribbon cried. Seeing the puffball on the ground made Dedede look to his possessed Grizzos and commanded, "Have at him, boys!"

Kirby ran quickly to the rock and held it to his open mouth. Charging nearer, the bear-like creature was about to attack until… FLASH! A spark of light shined and disappeared.

"AHH!" Dedede screamed as he was sent flying and crashing to the ground. He looked back to see a stone-pink boulder that shifted into Stone Kirby, clad in a headpiece decorated with curved horns at the band and topped with dark brown rocks. The king also saw his beastly bunch knocked cold and piled up, all with stars encircling above their heads. The Grizzos regained consciousness as Kirby was alarmed. The opponent beasts growled and quickly encircled Kirby.

"Oh no!" Ribbon cried, nearly covering her mouth.

"Ribbon!" Coo squawked as he and Gooey approached.

"Coo, Gooey." The fairy recognized.

"What's going on?" the blue blob asked. The pink-haired fairy pointed out to the battle. Kirby scanned his view of the Grizzos as they scanned back. The encirclement ceased at the beasts stood, facing their pink target. All at once the bears charged. Kirby leapt up in the nick of time to have the enemy trio crashing into each other. While in the air, the puffball shifted into stone and plummeted down fast. Barely conscious, the Grizzos looked up and whimpered. BAM! Stone-bodied Kirby landed on top of the emenies, crushing them into oblivion. (Just a reminder, no gore of any kind.) The pink ball's friends cheered as the enemies were defeated.

"That there was just a warm-up!" Dedede shouted, "Now begins the main event!" The fat bird took out a purple whistle and blew into it. The tool's tweet echoed as purple fog formed out of nowhere. And out came six ghostly orbs with menacing faces. Everyone gasped at the sight of the new enemies. The ghosts zoomed to Kirby and head-butted him so hard, the puffball lost his stone ability. Gooey sprang out into combat and stretched out his tongue. It wrapped around the ghoul and gave the blue blob the chance to swing it around and hurl it to the other enemies.

As the ghosts were at one place Gooey called out, "Kirby! Take 'em out!" The puffball charged and one by one, he jabbed and kicked every ghoul out of sight. The battle ended, with Kirby as victory.

"D'OHH!" Dedede screamed and stomped the ground in defeat. He soon settled down. "Okay… That may have been an easy cake walk, but mark my words, ya gumball. There's plenty more where that came from!" the bloated bird took out a purple orb and threw it to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke of to emit and disappear made the king escape with it. Despite his arch-nemesis' escape, Kirby dispatched his copy ability and cheered in victory. He and Gooey light body-slammed.

"Yeah! We did it!" the blue blob cheered.

Kirby walked to the fairy and said out, "Thank you." Ribbon smiled and lightly blushed. And replied, "You're always welcome, Kirby."

For a short time, Coo wondered of how the Grizzos looked so dark. "It's very unusual to see those Grizzos looking so monstrous."

Then it hit Kirby; the condition of his enemies reminded him of his dream. Not to mention to get on his quest. He then screamed out, "Warp Star!" In a short time, a light chime was sounded as a bright yellow star flew off and landed at its caller's side.

"Wait, Kirby!" Gooey called out, "Where're you going?"

"Orin Osin sor." Kirby cooed.

"You mean the shore of Orange Ocean?" Coo assumed. Kirby nodded.

"Why?" Ribbon asked.

"Bad thing."

Gooey smiled, "Well I'm up for another adventure!"

"Indeed I am, as well!" Coo declared.

"Let's go!" Ribbon cheered as she held her gentle fist in the air.

Kirby squealed at his friends' spirit. Gooey hopped aboard with Kirby, and everyone soared off to the Crumbling Citadel.

(Meanwhile)

Cigam was in the center of three surrounding giant black spheres. The dark enchanter raised his staff up and it sparked shocks to the orbs. One by one, the round shapes began glowing into bright and menacing red and were hoisted to the sky and went separate ways. The cloaked villain chuckled lowly, "As long as those dark sources stay existing, my servants can summon their new soldiers. And destroy all who rebel." Slowly, Cigam chuckled again. It rose into laughter, and it grew louder and louder and echoed throughout his lair.

**Well, now! Kirby's already got his allies at his side, but more are soon to come! Now, some of you may think this is too short. I understand. But don't want to make all the chapters too long that they'll be boring to finish reading. And if you think the Grizzos had barely done a thing as being possessed, I'd like to point out they'd be capable of clawing and biting. They barely did a thing in the games. All I ask is at least 1 review to keep going, please. Thank you. I bet some of you wouldn't heed my plea, but it would be nice. Stay tuned!**


	3. Helia's Task

Chapter 2

Helia's Task

Enter: Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog

It was nearly noon. Wind blew gently along the sandy beach at Orange Ocean. Despite the time, the sun always sets and casts its orange beams along the sea and shore. The shimmering water glided up the shore and flowed back down. Rick the Hamster relaxed on a small mound of sand. Just below the mound was half of a coconut. Rick took the half and took a sip of the sweet milk it was contained in. "Now _this_ is livin'." He sighed.

As he returned to his nap, the hamster's ears perked up as they made contact with a familiar chime.

"I know that sound!" He said. Rick looked out in the far distance to see a star piloted by Kirby alongside his friends. The land animal smiled at the approach.

"Well restrain me to a mousetrap! It's Kirby!" Rick exclaimed. Seeing the flying pack soaring pass them, the hamster began to race to the landing.

Kirby and his friends now flew over a rocky terrain. Everyone noticed a stony stronghold far and down below. "That must be it." Gooey believed. Everyone dove down and landed upon the ground. "Hey!" A hamster called out in the decreasing distance. Everyone looked out and smiled to see the field rodent and fish coming their way.

"Ick!" Squealed Kirby. He scurried off and hugged his Animal Friend.

"It's good to see you, too Mate!" Rick chuckled, "So what brings you all to the Orange Ocean?" "Apparently, Kirby says he came here because of something terrible." Coo explained.

Rick frowned, "That doesn't sound promising…" He felt his bravery rise and put his wrists to his furry hips and declared, "Well, who am I to let Kirby go out on this 'venture alone? I'm goin' with ya, Kirby! So we go into the Citadel?" The field rodent's question was answered with "yes'" all around.

As they arrived at the enormous stronghold, everyone saw that the Citadel name spoke for itself. From the outside wall to within, the stronghold was indeed crumbling; there were holes in the wall bricks were chipped, and dusty grains floated down from the rocky ceilings. Despite the building's state, Kirby and his friends ventured in. They entered a corridor that was holed so light could beam in. As he began walking inside, Kirby heard the crumbling of stone below his feet. When he looked down, the floor portion he stood on collapsed and the poor puffball fell into pitch-black darkness, squealing in fear. Everyone else took notice and felt alarmed.

"Kirby!" All have cried. Ribbon approached the hole, but couldn't gain access inside, for it was sealed by a magic barrier for a reason, unknown to her and company.

"Oh…Kirby…" The fairy whimpered sadly.

As everyone felt broken, they heard approaching footsteps. Everyone turned one way and wodered who was there. (Not an enemy)

"Poyaaaaaooooo!" Kirby screamed as he fell. He couldn't see a thing. All he could ever feel was his impact of finally plopping on the ground he couldn't see.

"Poyo…" the puffball groaned.

"Oh…Mama Mia…" Painfully sound another voice, in an Italian accent. Kirby felt startled and leapt in alarm while shrieking, "Poyo!"

"Dang…" groaned another voice, "I can't believe I had come and run here. I'm surprised this place hadn't fallen apart by itself yet." The voices didn't sound frightening to Kirby, but he was surprised he was not alone.

"At last… we all meet." Spoke a feminine voice.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered.

"Who are you, stranger?" The Italian voice asked.

"What's going on here?" The other voice directly wondered.

Out of nowhere the speck of light appeared, floating. Curious, the pink ball walked closer to observe the speck. Kirby approached, he heard the solid clops of hard-soled feet and the light squeak of fast-going feet. The speck grew into a bright flash and made Kirby shield his eyes and hear grunts. As the brightness faded, Kirby took notice and looked out before him. From his left, the puffball saw a 16 year-old, blue-furred and light green-eyed hedgehog with quills at the back of his head. He wore red shoes that were secured by gold buckles and wore white gloves. At the pink ball's left, was a blue-eyed man, not too shout and stout. He had a large, round nose with a mustache in a memorable design; dressed, from his feet to head, in hard-soled brown shoes, blue overalls secured by bright yellow button, white gloves, and was covered in a red long-sleeved shirt. His head was topped with a red cap; above the brim was a white circle where a red capitalized "M" resided. Within the center of the three colorful characters was a spirit of a female. She had shimmering silver-like hair that stops at her lover back; she was dressed in a sleeveless white robe that was secured by a silver rope. Her presence astonished the other characters. "Ooh…!" the man sounded.

"Thank you all for heeding my message. Time is of the essence." The spirit said.

"Maybe you know what's going on back at our homes." The hedgehog assumed.

The spirit nodded, "I do. My name is Helia. A thousand years ago, I fought alongside my brothers for peace; the very same deeds that you three proudly repeat over and over." The hedgehog chuckled as he put his hand behind his head, "Yeah. That's pretty much how my friends and I spend our time."

Helia decided to ask her chosen people a certain question, "As you ventured here to the Citadel, have any of you endured any obstacles?" neither character couldn't lie. They've all endured obstacles as similar to Kirby's morning encounter with Dedede.

"As a matter of-a fact… yeah." The man answered.

"Just yesterday I've faced robots that seemed indestructible. Yet they've let out some weird purple smoke." The hedgehog said.

"Same-a here with-a some goombas when they were attacking my home. When I began-a stomping them, they snapped at-a my feet." The man said.

"Gentleman, as I said before time is of the essence." Helia calmly reminded.

The man in red asked a particular question, "Do you know what's-a become of this-a occurance, Ma'am?" the spirit nodded, "I do. Listen well…"

Helia's POV (narration)

Fifteen hundred years ago, there was a sorcerer named Cigam Kcalb. He arrived from the recesses of darkness and wanted to conquer all in his path; from peaceful fields to rambunctious cities. I was the lone sister of two brothers. We've constantly argued over petty reasons. We tried to defeat Cigam individually and constantly failed. That all changed when tragedy arrived: our parents were taken by Cigam's power. Just when all seemed lost, I and my brothers declared to defeat Cigam not only to avenge our loved ones, but to save an entire world. We fought back with our extraordinary weapons. As he grew weaker, we sealed Cigam away, stowed him off to his underground fortress, and sealed his only way out, so no one can release him.

POV end

"Wait a minute," the hedgehog said, "if you sealed this guy up so good, why should we be worried?" Helia summoned a glowing blue orb that reveals the villains from the recent past. The horned koopa, bloated bird, and scientist were identified by the summoned characters.

"That's… that's-a Bowser!" The pudgy man noticed.

"Eggman, too!" the hedgehog exclaimed.

"Dedede!" Kirby squeaked. The characters looked to each other.

"You know those guys?" the man and hedgehog spoke in unison.

"They've unintentionally discovered Cigam's resting place and released them as one of them attempted to take his staff. Now they're enslaved as his servants.

The man in red scratched his chin, "Well, now… this-a makes a big-a difference."

"So from what you told us about you and your brothers," the hedgehog presumed, "you all worked together as one than apart." He points to Kirby and the man, "And believed that's what these guys and me should do to take this cob guy out."

The spirit nodded, "But you'll need more than your skills to defeat that dreaded sorcerer. For you see, before our deaths, we feared that if anyone was to steal our weapons, chaos would begin once more. To prevent this, we sealed our arms away in a chest, that's to be unlocked by three keys: each guarded by my brothers and I in different locations. Each filled will obstacles. Also, Cigam has launched three orbs into the sky. With those in existence, his soldiers will always appear; so best to destroy them, as well. Please accept these tasks; for the world's sake."

Determination filled the heroes' hearts as they smiled. The hedgehog flicked his nose and said, "Obstacles sound like nothing I _and_ my new friends can't handle."

Helia smiled, "Thank you. Now I bestow this to you." With her magic, she summoned an orb with a silver band than landed in the pudgy man's hands.

"That tool bears a compass, that points anywhere, to navigate you to the keys on one side and reveals the location on the other." Kirby couldn't see the given tool, so he huffed in his breath and began to float up. He saw the gold arrow and it was floating inside of the compass. When the man turned the orb everyone saw a castle that seemed to float in the air.

"That is your first destination: Air Castle." She said.

The red, pink, and blue heroes looked to each other. They grew smiles that show they'll fight together. As he held out his hand, the man introduced himself, "Mario."

The hedgehog held out his hand as it rests on Mario's, "Sonic," He said and gave a thumbs up, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

The plumber and hedgehog looked down to their smallest compatriot, who leapt high enough to hang along his new friends' hands, "Kirby!" he squealed.

"Now, noble souls…" Helia began, "I leave you to your jouney…" She made a bright flash that blinded the trio of heroes and disappeared quickly. Everyone saw Helia had vanished and near an exit out of the Citadel.

(Somewhere else…)

Feeling a sense of disturbance, Cigam Kcalb looked into the jewel of his staff and saw Helia's planned rendezvous of Mario, Kirby, and Sonic.

"It's obvious to me that wretched woman convinced those heathens to stop my conquest. Therefore, they must be dispatched." With the snap of his finger, the wicked wizard summoned the enemy that attacked Kirby: a Dark Ghost. "Round up a troop and head to the Orange Ocean Shore. There are rebels there and need to be ceased." Cigam ordered. As his minion faded to fulfill his task, Cigam looked to the dreaded grey sky. "They'll pay the ultimate price."

**Finally! My favorite VG heroes have met and teamed up! Be so kind as to review, please? Thank you!**


	4. Fierce Frenzy! New friends team up!

Chapter 3

Fierce Frenzy! New friends team up!

As they exited the aged citadel and stepped down to the rocky shore, Kirby, and his new friends, Mario and Sonic, started to get to know one another. "Seriously?" Sonic asked in surprised, "This Bowser guy has been kidnapping this princess since you and they were kids?"

Mario shrugged, "Yeah. That's-a been a major priority in-a the Mushroom Kingdom."

Sonic asked, "So is she like your girlfriend or something?"

Mario's cheeks went red and looked away.

The hedgehog chuckled, "That's cool."

"Poyo." Kirby cooed

Just as soon the heroic trio took several more steps, none of them expected, except maybe Sonic, a character pouncing at the hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Squealed a 15-year-old pink hedgehog in a red dress and pounced Sonic to the ground. She was Amy Rose: Sonic's "#1 fan" and who was deeply in love with him.

"…Amy…" Sonic gasped as he was locked in her death grip.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone in that place, Sonic." She said with relief. She loosened her grip and looked to the gasping blue hedgehog, "I was so scared when you were on that falling stone!"

A second later, the rosy hedgehog looked at the confused allies of her love interest. Then something hit her. "Are you guys Mario and Kirby?" She asked.

Mario smiled and gave a thumbs up, "That's-a right!"

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed happily.

Amy smiled also, "Then it's great to finally meet you. I'm Amy Rose. I've bumped into your friends when I've tried to find my Sonic. Like her!" She pointed up to see Ribbon zooming to hug Kirby. "Oh Kirby, thank goodness you're safe!"

"Mario!" Cried a male voice. The man in red saw his lanky, green-clad brother, Luigi: a nervous, but helpful ally. As he was close to his brother, Luigi leaned forward with his hands to his knees and panted, "Bro… you okay?"

Mario chuckled, "No lives-a lost, Luigi."

"Hey, guys!" shouted Gooey. Everyone saw a band of Dream Land folk in ecstatic relief. Kirby felt happy to see his friends again.

"It's good to see you alive, Kirby." Rick said with relief.

Mario chuckled, but stopped as he heard his named from afar. He looked back to the citadel and saw two princesses, one was waist-length gold blonde-haired and dressed in a pink gown, the other with neck-length brown hair and wore a yellow and orange gown, and a short creature with a red-spotted mushroom-topped head in a blue vest. Alongside was a yellow-orange fox with two tails; he was Tails, brotherly friend to Sonic.

Mario smailed and waved his hand, "Hey!"

The four distant characters went over to the growing group of colorful characters. Princess Peach, the noblewoman in pink and ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, approached the short man in the cherry-colored clothes.

"Are you alright, Mario? That must've been a horrible fall." She said.

"Well, perhaps I've got a little bump or so…" Mario assumed as he rubbed his head.

The princess looked to see the reunited characters of Kirby and Sonic and she asked, "Are they the people our new friends been looking for?"

Mario answered, "Absolutely, Princess. That's-a…"

"Mario…" Peach started calmly with a small smile, "You don't have to speak formally all the time. You can just call me Peach."

The plumber's face went rosy again and said, "Of-a course…, Peach. Anyway, that-a blue fellow is-a Sonic the Hedgehog; says he's-a the fastest thing alive." Mario noticed his royal friend gazing sweetly at the puffball. Seeing so made him smile, "And-a that little guy is-a Kirby." Peach giggled, "He's looks so sweet and adorable."

For that time, everyone introduced themselves and got acquainted with each other. But it didn't last… Just out of the blue, an evening-purple cloud formed, and everyone took notice.

Luigi quivered in fright of the occurrence, "….Wha…wha…what's-a going on?"

Mario assumed a defensive position, "I got a pretty good idea."

"Ditto." Sonic agreed.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed seriously.

As the ominous cloud grew into a mountain, a stampede of creatures charged out. There were the ghoulish orbs Kirby recently fought, long-fanged bats with claws, and human-like figures wielding hammers.

Seeing the hammer-holding enemies made Amy smirk. She summoned her infamous Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and gripped it tight. "I'd like to see those guys swing those toys at me!"

Peach look to the yellow-dressed princess with a determined grin, "This calls for a change of clothes, Daisy."

Daisy, princess of Sarasaland, nodded, "Right back at ya, Peach!"

The noblewomen bent over, grabbed the bottom edges of their gown, and yanked them off. The actions made the princesses' new friend gasp in surprise and alarm.

They were now dress in sportswear: Peach wore a pink tank top with matching shorts, while Daisy wore the same thing, but with orange shorts and a yellow tank top. They've noticed their new friends looking very surprised.

"What? You think we'd just sit inside our castles and just look pretty?" Daisy asked.

Ribbon drew out a magic wand that was a gift from the Fairy Queen of Ripple Star.

Everyone stood their ground as the enemies advanced towards them.

"Let's-a go!" Mario cheered.

Mario and Luigi lept into the air, high above his opponents, and stomped several of the ghostly enemies. Sonic jumped up and curled into a ball in mid-air and bolted several enemies with his Homing Attack. Ribbon waved her wand at an enemy carrying a hammer, and it halted the latter in its tracks.

"Hyah!" Amy shouted as she ran up and smashed the enemy into oblivion. The fairy and hedgehog high-fived each other for their successful teamwork.

"Yaah!" Luigi screamed as he was chased by the dark bats. Coo took notice. With the swipe of his wing, the owl gave a strong whirlwind and charged to the bats. They were pulled inside the wind and grew dizzy. This gave Luigi the chance to kick them away and finish them. Afterwards, the green man gave Coo a thumb's up as the owl waved his wing.

Tails was propelling in the sky as he carried Rick by his stubby arms; they were above the battle.

"Alright, mate! Cut me loose!" the hamster ordered.

"Gotcha!" Tails replied and released the rodent.

"Dog pile!" Rick bombarded on one of the hammer-wielding enemies and defeated it, leaving the hammer. "Hey, Kirby!" He cried out. The puffball was kicking a bat off and he looked to his friend. Rick hauled the weapon up, "Catch!" He cried and heaved the hammer out.

Kirby opened his mouth and began to inhale deeply. His signature power was so strong, everyone stopped fighting and stood their ground to prevent being eaten. The inhaling may have been blurry, but all have seen the source. The hammer landed into the puffball's mouth. Mario, Sonic and _their_ friends looked in amazement.

"What did he do?" Sonic wondered along.

(TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE!)

A rope headband was formed to Kirby's head and he tightened it. From his hands, formed bizarre weapons, including an axe and quarterstaff. Out of all the weapons, Kirby held a massive wooden hammer; not be confused with that of King Dedede. Hammer Kirby was formed!

(END SEQUENCE!)

"What happened to _him_?" Toad, the mushroom-topped person, exclaimed.

"Kirby has transformed!" Gooey recognized.

"What's that?" Tails asked with curiosity.

"What just happened that Kirby used his special inhaling power," The blue blob explained. "if he swallows anything useful, it could transform him into what the object relates. He's become Hammer Kirby!"

As there were still enemies about, Kirby charged and began bludgeoning them with his hammer. The puffball's new friends were shocked and amazed to see some so small having much power and skill to fight. Kirby bounced into the air, and gave one massive blow to the last remaining enemy, smashing it into aura. With all enemies defeated, Kirby released his ability.

Sonic walked up to the puffball.

"Wow! For a small guy, you seemed to pack a punch." He said.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed.

"So what _were_ those things, anyway?" Daisy asked.

Mario begun to explain the worldwide situation as he and his new allies were explained to by Helia.

"So Bowser and some other guys accidently released this age-old wizard, bent on world conquest? Toad asked, to make sure he got the message.

"That's-a right." Mario said.

"Goodness! So that's why Kirby needed to come here!" Ribbon realized, "To learn about this Cigam Kcalb and defeat him!"

"Well, I'm not worried." Amy stated as she shook her head, "I know my Sonic will beat him." This made Sonic lightly blush at Amy's confidence in him.

"It'll-a take-a more than-a Sonic to beat Cigam." Mario reminded, "Also me…" He looked down to Kirby, "…and-a Kirby to find the three key to unlock Helia and her brothers' weapons."

"More fends!" Kirby squealed.

Mario chuckled, "I think-a you're right, Kirby. It could take all of us to defeat Cigam."

"Helia also told us that when more people work together, we can be stronger." Sonic mentioned.

"Then that's what we're gonna do!" Gooey declared, "We're gonna find those keys, get the weapons and stop Cigam, together!

"Together!" Kirby cheered.

"Together!" Everyone cheered.

Such confidence was building to the new and conjoined team. They knew they'll have new adventures waiting to them.

**Yes, teamwork. It worked in the Adventure Tour in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. And everyone believes it'll work to defeat something more menacing than abducting six Snow Spirits. This time Kirby's added to the mix! BTW, to those who were surprised by Peach and Diasy's way of costume change, I'd like to re-point out that there will be **_**no **_**nudity. Do review plz! Thank you! **


	5. Fly Away to Air Castle!

Chapter 4

Fly Away!

…to Air Castle

With such a busy day that filled the heroes' hands, they took a rest to save their strength for their airborne adventure. Princess Daisy, being a kind soul, offers her new friends shelter at her yatch, which she and her friends used to travel to their destination.

The vessel wasn't too small, but just large enough for a private party, the hull was white with orange and yellow decal.

Everyone was offered rooms, while other decided to share and get more acquainted with each other.

The morning sun rose up into the sky once again as a new day began. At 8:00, Kirby woke up by his hunger. Just in time, too. An intoxicating aroma aroused his unseen nose. He could sense where the scent came from. So he left his room to find the smell's location. As the puffball traveled through the corridors, he knew he was on the right track as the scent grew stronger. Suddenly, Kirby stopped pursuing the scent, because he had discovered the source. Out in Kirby's view, in the dining hall, was a breakfast buffet! The pink ball's eyes paid full attention to the spread; from oozy cinnamon rolls to crispy bacon.

Soon, Kirby's compatriots, old and new, were waking up; rubbing their drowsy-looking eyes, stretching their arms and legs, fixing their hair, shifting into warm slippers, and popping their necks. They all left their quarters for breakfast. Like Kirby, everyone could smell the grand aroma of their awaited food. But there was a difference, the scent was distant as Kirby first experienced, and it stayed like that when everyone walked. As soon as the team arrived at the dining hall…

"WHAT THE-?" Everyone yelled out. They've witnessed a long, sheeted table that was swept away of the delicious food. All that remain was a hunger-satisfied Kirby laying on the table.

(Meanwhile)

Cigam Kcalb pondered fiercely of his underlings defeat by his new-found foes.

"How could this be…?" He growled, "I sent a horde of darkness, larger than what that bloated bird, Dedede used, to stop those fools, and they've managed to defeat them as if they were just the ordinary and useless troops of my servants." The dreaded wizard remembered, when he looked into his staff, the rendezvous of his enemies and their destination. "No matter… I'll just hit them harder."

Cigam thumped his staff to the ground, causing an ominous flash to appear and drop Escargon, King Dedede's snail lackey.

"You, snail…" Cigam began to order, "Our enemies are preparing to take off to Air Castle. Send an air raid to stop them.

"What? Me?" The snail questioned. Escargon wasn't an individual of combat, let alone, literally, lacking a backbone.

"Yes." The dark enchanter said. From one of the sleeves of his cloak, Cigam took out a purple jeweled pendant and tossed it to the snail.

"What's this?" Escargon asked.

"That's a talisman that can control a being, and make them more powerful than ever. Now be off!"

Escargon found himself shifted up upon an enormous dark aura-covered, glaring yellow-eyed raven that flew up. The snail screamed in panic as he was drawing near the cavern ceiling. In an instant the flight disappeared into the ceiling.

(Back at Orange Ocean Shore)

Despite their breakfast being devoured before they showed up, everyone couldn't stay mad at Kirby and still got breakfast. They just ordered from a menu.

Soon after, the Mario Brothers, Sonic, Kirby and Coo went out to the deck. They were preparing to take off to Air Castle.

"Sonic, your friend, Tails said he'll be coming with us." Coo said.

"Yeah, where is he?" Luigi asked.

The cerulean hedgehog gave a cocky grin, "He's comin'. Just have to get the _Tornado_."

Luigi nodded in half-understanding, "That makes-a sense. What's-a the _Tonado_?"

Everyone began to hear whirring in the distance. Everyone looked to their side to see a red and yellow biplane fly towards them. The aircraft was piloted by Tails, himself.

Sonic smiled more, "_That_, Luigi, is the _Tornado_." The hedgehog sprinted off. And as soon as the plane was close, Sonic took a leap and landed in the plane's passenger seat.

The red and green-clad men looked to each other and nodded. From their pockets, they took out white feathers tipped with light brown. Instantly, the plumes were absorbed and wings sprouted on their hats.

"Let's-a go!" Mario declared.

"Okey-dokey!" Luigi agreed cheerfully.

The brothers began leaping off. After the third leap, Mario and Luigi soared off with their arms spread out.

Kirby and his friends were amazed to see such magic items and a plane piloted by animals. The puffball took out his strong Warp Star. He and Gooey went aboard and flew off with Coo trailing behind.

Luigi looked down and felt taken away by colorful Dream Land Below.

"Wow…! Dream Land looks a lot-a like-a home." He said and turned to his brother, who was also looking below.

"Don't ya think, Mario?" The green man asked.

The red-clad man nodded, "Yeah! I can't barely see a difference."

Tails had his eyes locked dead ahead and noticed dark specks far before him.

"Hey guys! You see that? He called to his friends. Everyone took noticed forward out and saw the specks.

"Yeah, I see 'em. Me, too. Same-a here. Poyo." Several of the characters answered. Tails took out a pair of binoculars and handed them to Sonic in the back.

The hedgehog looked inside the binoculars. As he gained focus to see a clear view, Sonic's eyes widened as he saw a flock crows drenched in dark aura. There were dozens of the ominous birds. Sonic focused again to see the whole flock and was being conducted by Escargon upon the fierce raven. Sonic just smiled, always up for a challenge.

"Hey guys! We got company!" The cocky hedgehog warned to his friends.

Escargon aimed his hand to coming targets, "Alright, you guys. Do whatever you want with them! Charge!"

Sonic looked down to Tails, "You ready, pal?"

The fox gave a nod, "You bet!" He looked to the control system and saw a white button with an "X", "_Tornado_… Battle Mode, engaged!"

With the press of the button, the plane began shifting out of place; the propellers shifted in, wheels were tucked in, and Sonic's seat shifted up with a laser beam gun, and the wings were shifted into the shape of a giant "X".

"Mama Mia!" The plumber brothers shouted.

"Whoa…!" Kirby and Gooey exclaimed.

"My…!" Coo squawked.

At the rear, the plane's engine shifted out, charged up, and sent the aircraft zooming off into battle.

Everyone else had followed.

Battle Mode _Tornado_ rammed into the murky flock, giving Sonic the chance to fire away the enemies around.

"Yaaaaaah!" Luigi screamed as he was pursued by a few crows, "Mario! Heeeeelp!"

"You know I would if I-a could, Luigi!" Mario shouted. He looked behind to see pursuing crows snapping at his feet. "But I'm-a in-a the same situation as you!"

Gooey has taken noticed of the Mario Bros. being chased.

"Uh-oh!" He gasped. In one swift move, the blue blob flung out his tongue and lassoed the plumber-chasing crows and threw them aside.

"Thank a bunch, Goooey!" Mario shouted.

Kirby began his powerful inhale and pulled many of the crows into his mouth. He fired them out to hit the large raven. Its impact made it caw out in pain.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at this!" Escargon declared, "Okay, Soaring Shadow, flap that gumball away!"

The raven screeched out and flapped his wings with great force. When Kirby was charging to the bird, Soaring Shadow's flaps blew Kirby away and knocked him and Gooey off the Warps Star.

"AHHHHH!" The pair cried.

Their screams stopped as they realized they've ceased to fall down. Kirby and Gooey looked up to see Coo the Owl carrying them, safely, by his talons. Seeing the Warp Star, now shrunken to pocket-size, plummeting down, Kirby manage to catch it in his hands and stored it away.

"Not to worry, boys! I can get us close." He assured.

Soaring Shadow continued to flap his massive wings to drive his enemies away, but it never stopped the _Tornado_ and, especially, Coo. The owl was flapping his wings at a fast rate to fly into the raven's flapping gusts. As soon as he saw the owl carrying Kirby and Gooey closer and closer, Escargon exclaimed,

"How the heck are you fly through that!"

Now near the beastly bird's face, Kirby gave a strong kick, for his size, in the beak, bringing the raven off guard.

"Alright, Sonic! I got this one!" Tails shouted.

The azure hedgehog replied, "Go for it, dude!"

With the press of a button, Tails launched a powerful rocket and it zoomed off and exploded when it hit Soaring Shadow. Now defeated, the ominous raven began to drop down below.

"Oh great!" Escargon cursed. He latched on a jetpack and soared away in the clouds.

"Yea-HAH!" Luigi cheered.

"Nice-a work, you guys!" Mario congratulated.

A few minutes later, everyone was back on course, until Goey called out,

"Guys! Look out there!"

Up ahead was a stone stronghold floating in midair. It was their destination: Air Castle.

"That must be the castle." Tails presumed correctly and turned to Sonic, "Okay, Sonic, you and the others can take it from here as soon as we make it, right?"

The hedgehog gave a thumbs up, "You know it, pal."

The grouped remain to venture to the floating fort. As soon as they were above the stronghold itself, Sonic jumped from the plane, the Mario Brothers dropped, and Coo released Kirby and Gooey, allowing them to puff up and gently float down. Sonic, feet first, landed on the piece of ground in front of the castle entrance, same with Mario. As for Luigi, however, he just cried in panic and fell face flat on the ground. Kirby and Gooey released their breath when they were close enough to the ground and landed safely.

**Chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-chk-chk!**...went the draw bridge. Everyone was surprised when the bridge was lowering without them asking.

All Luigi assumed was, "Hmm… They must-a be expecting us."

Everyone walked through their access into the castle. When they've entered the main walls everyone looked to see no one present.

"Well…" Soinc began, "...we should just find the guy who has one of the keys and just take ou-uuuuuuuuut…!" Everyone began to scream in panic, for they've fallen into a trapdoor.

**Aw great! Just when they've kicked the dark birds' tail feathers and made it to Air Castle, they fell into a trap. Do review, please. Thank you! **


	6. Everyone's Favorite Genre: Puzzle!

Chapter 5

Everyone's Favorite Genre: Puzzle!

"Poyo… Oh, Mama Mia… Geez…" Everyone groaned. They've recently endured an unexpected drop and were now within a room of Air Castle. The room wasn't dark; it was illuminated by lanterns hanging on the walls.

"Was that a way to greet guests…" Gooey wondered, "…or am I crazy?"

"Perhaps a bit crazy." Luigi assumed.

"Either way, we got to find a way out of here and-a find-a one of-a Helia's brothers." Mario said.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"Same at ya." Sonic said, feeling physically uncomfortable, "But I got one suggestion."

"Yeah?" Everyone asked.

"How about getting off each other?" Sonic yelled. Everyone was stuck in a pile of themselves.

Soon after the crew got out of themselves, Luigi pointed to something by a door-sized portcullis (gate) made of iron.

"Hey! Look at-a that!" He pointed.

Everyone saw a contraption that greatly resembled a treadmill with handle bars. At the ending was a rope stretched out to somewhere important.

"What's –a that?" Mario wondered aloud.

"Looks like treadmill." Sonic guessed.

Luigi looked down to the attached rope, all the way up to where it was over a peg and was tied to the top of the gate. The green-clad man's brain sparked and snapped his fingers.

"That's-a it!" He exclaimed, surprising his team.

"What's-a 'it', Luigi?" Mario asked his brother.

The man in green points to the end of the contraption where the rope was tied to, "We run upon this-a thing. As-a we do, this-a rope will be pulled in, going from that-a peg up in-a the ceiling, lift up-a the gate and we'll be outta here!"

Sonic smirked and clapped his hands together, "Luigi, when you mentioned running, it makes this bit sound like _my_ kind of job."

Indeed it _was_ Sonic's job, when it came to running. When he stepped upon the simple machine, he sprinted at his aptly-named speed, hauling the rope down and lifted the gate up in record time.

"Whoo-hoo! Grand-a job, Sonic!" Everyone cheered.

The company went through while Sonic stood in place. The sapphire hedgehog chuckled,

"Like I said, nothing I can't handle."

In one swift movement, Sonic sprang off through the opening while the gate fell behind him.

"Well, that-a was easy." Luigi stated.

"Yeah." Sonic agreed, "But a bit too easy."

The company was now in a room where the ceiling was high above them and punctured with aligned holes. As everyone walked, Kirby spotted something colorful.

"Poyo!" He squealed and ran up to what he saw. Whatever it was the caught the puffball's attention brought the company to a colorful door. It was split into five colored and holed sections, red, blue, yellow, black, and white.

"Now what?" Sonic wondered.

Just then, five jewels, in the same colors as the door sections, appeared. Mario and Luigi picked them up.

"What-a are these-a gems for?" Luigi wondered.

Sonic observed the door and looked back to the gems in the plumbers' hands.

"I wonder…" Sonic sounded, "Hey Mario, Luigi…"

The plumbers turned their attention to the hedgehog.

"I think I got an idea on what to do: try putting those things into the sections that have their color." Sonic suggested.

"That-a could-a be worth a try, Sonic. Okay." Mario obliged. The brothers approached the door and began inserting the gems into the sections of the door; the red gem into the red section, blue into blue, etc. The insertion caused the small fissures of the door to unleashed beaming light as the sections changed colors; green, pink, purple, orange, and grey, this time each section had two holes.

Everyone smiled at the progress.

"This'll be easy." Gooey thought.

Suddenly, out of the blue… _**"SHING!"**_ went the ceiling as piercing spikes sprouted, and then the ceiling grinded down against the wall.

Everyone looked up and felt alarm.

"Yaaahh!" Luigi screamed and said at a fast rate, "Put-adagemsin! HURRY!"

Mario urgently inserted the red and white jewels inside the pink section and it disappeared and left the used jewels. The red and yellow jewels went into the orange section and gave the same results of disappearing; red plus blue to purple, blue plus yellow to green, and black plus white to grey; and all sections disappeared to reveal a door. During the whole process, the ceiling was lowering down just several more feet above the heroes' heads.

"Get-a me outta here!" Luigi cried as he barged through the door. Everyone else quickly followed.

"Oh…Mama Mia…" Luigi panted.

Sonic smirked, "Again, nothing we couldn't handle."

"Seriously? We were nearly crushed." Gooey reminded.

"Foget that, guys. Look where we are now." Mario said.

The group was now in a long hallway and the ceiling was 18 feet above; each long wall was layered with ten purple and gold doors. At the very end lies a sign. When the sign was noticed, everyone went to it and read what it said.

_To the daring challenger or challengers:_

_I bid you well done on passing the obstacles you_

_left in success and arriving to this point so far._

_However, you still have one more obstacle to_

_endure. Up above is a trapdoor. It'll take a long_

_ladder to reach the top. Three portions of_

_the ladder lie individually within the 18 _

_doors. You must select wisely as you will be _

_granted 3 chances to find the ladders._

_If you succeed to choose poorly, you'll reside_

_within these chambers forever…_

…_Or at least until someone else arrives and_

_ventures to here (Who Know when that'll_

_happen). _

_Good luck and have fun!_

Everyone looked back to the alignment of doors. They notice that they all look practically alike from each other. Luigi eyed one of the doors in particular: the very close one to his right. When he approached it, he assumed,

"I suppose we could-a start with a wild guess…"

"Wild guess?" Mario questioned. When he saw his brother turning the knob, he called out, "Luigi! Wait…!"

It was too late; Luigi received a jab from a boxing glove when he opened the door. Now everyone had two chances remaining. They also felt alarmed and aided the fallen man in green with stars soaring above his head.

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Gooey asked.

"This… could-a take a while…" Luigi groaned.

As he began examining the doors, Kirby noticed at one door its knob looked like it was starting to rust. He turned away to see the other doorknobs, all polished and shiny. The puffball was growing confident about the rusty knobbed door. He leapt up to grab the knob, since he was also dangling from above; Kirby used his strength to turn the knob. Creaking cried as the door was slowly pried open. Nothing insane, like a jabbing boxing glove, occurred. Kirby released from the rusty know and landed on his feet.

"Poyo! Poyo!" He squealed to his friends. When everyone looked to Kirby, they felt surprised to see him holding a 6 ft. ladder.

"Ha-ha!" Mario cheered, "Nice-a work Kirby! How did you know where one of the ladder's were?"

"Small Difrens." Kirby cooed.

Mario shifted his hat to scratch his head in confusion, "'Difrens'?" He asked.

"I think Kirby's say that there was a small difference to that door and the others." Gooey attempted to translate, "In fact, that might be how we'll find the other ladders: we have to find a certain difference to the other two doors around here."

"That sounds like a good idea, Gooey. We'll do it." Sonic agreed.

Everyone scanned the remaining 16 doors to look for other differences on the two secret doors that hid between the others. Before Sonic could take another step to the next door, he looked to his right and saw the door being outlined in yellow instead of gold. The hedgehog's cocky grin grew; he turned the door's knob and opened it. The second ladder portion was found.

"Two down, one to go." Sonic presumed.

Now things were a tad tougher. Everyone examined the doors so many times to catch the small difference of the final door, but no avail. Nearly half an hour the party had searched. Now our heroes sat on the floor, some were trying to think.

"That-a tall, pointy-eared-a fellow with-a the sword always-a makes-a this kind of stuff look-a so easy." Luigi groaned.

Mario sighed and just looked to his side. Just then something caught his eyes at the bottom of one of the many doors.

"Huh?" He sounded in curiosity. He leaned in near where the door's corner is, but there was no corner. The red-clad man looked up to the door and grinned. He hopped to his feet and took hold of the doorknob. He opened the door and there it was: the final ladder portion.

"Whoo-hoo!" Mario cheered as he leapt in success.

"Did you find it, Mario?" Gooey hoped.

"Ha-ha! You bet I got it!"

It was then that the three ladder portion floated and shifted together as one. Everyone saw it floating off and landing below the high trapdoor, standing very still.

"Alright! Let's-a go!" Luigi declared.

Outside of Air Castle, Coo and Tails were scoting the air to find one of the dark sources of Cigam Kcalb's underlings. Meanwhile, out from a cloud, popped the eyes of Escargon, still coverting from being seen by Coo or Tails. As he saw his enemies flying about the snail mumbled,

"Those guys must be looking for one of the Shadow Orbs." The snail wrapped his mind together to think.

'_There's got to be a way to get them off the trail, but what? Huh?'_

Out yonder, the snail noticed a familiar one-eyed cloud surrounded in spikes. It was the monrtous thundercloud: Kracko. Escargon looked down to the pendant jewel, around his neck, that the dark wizard gave him. As he remembered the jewel's use, the snail grinned grimly as he knew what to do, now.

The pendant was held by the snail. It began to glow and shoot out an ominous torrent out yonder. With the beaming so bright, it caught the attention of a flying owl and plane-piloting fox.

"Coo, did you see that?" Tails asked when he just got a glimpse of the torrent when it disappeared.

"I believe so." The wise-assumed bird said, "Let's go. It might have something to do with those orbs."

"Right." Tails obliged as he turned the _Tornado_ around to investigate.

The pair knew they were on the right path because they saw thin plumes of dark energy spreading off into the distance. After following the disappearing plumes, something glowing purple came to Coo and Tails' eyes, it was a Shadow Orb.

"That must be it!" Coo presumed.

"Sure seems like it, Coo." Tails agreed. "Come on, let's head back to the castle to tell the guys."

_**ZAP!**_

"AAAHHHH!" Coo screeched in agonizing pain as he was trapped in a strong shock.

"Coo!" Tails cried.

The shocking was done, and Coo, barely conscious, started to uncontrollably dive down. Tail came to the rescue and swiped the injured owl into the cockpit with him.

"Thank…you…dear boy…" The owl wheezed with coughs.

Tails sighed and slightly smiled, knowing that his friend was still alivem "You're welcome, Coo." The young fox sternly look out and saw Escargon mounted on Kracko. The cloud look very different: he was from puffy white to hazardously grey, his gold spikes around him looked jagged and red, and his eye was scowled and was red.

"You!" Tails exclaimed to his new adversary.

"That's right!" Escargon shouted back, "Thanks to Cigam, I get to control Kracko with this…" He showed the possessing talisman.

"Fly away…Tails… get our friends…hurry…" Coo sounded weakly.

Tails nodded. By the fox's command, the _Tornado_ rocket away, but was pursued by the possessed Kracko.

**Oh… poor Coo… you can blame me for that. I thought of those puzzles myself, the one with jewels to the door was inspired by a LEGO game I played. Do review please! Thank you. Later! :) **


	7. Dog Fight!

Chapter 6

Dogfight!

The trapdoor flipped open. Mario's head popped out to see a small empty room with a door. As he climbed out, his brother and friends followed.

"Glad that's over." Sonic assumed as he eyed the door.

"Poyo." Kirby cooed.

Just then, the door creaked itself open, catching the heroes by surprise.

"Come on in, dear folk." Offered an unknown voice.

With the door fully open, everyone entered a study; more spacious. The study was neat with a table in the center, a shelf stocking old books and vials, and a wall of ancient weapons.

Six chairs suddenly appeared, and one of them looked refined as a throne.

"Please, do take a seat." The unknown voice offered.

Everyone obliged and seated themselves. Kirby sat on the right of the refined chair. On the same chair a flash sparked and revealed a man who looked like Helia, but his silver hair was short. He wore a sand-colored robe and around his waist was silver rope with feathers on the end by his right leg.

"Now I'd like to start off by apologizing for the inconvenience from when you entered." He began, "I am Eurt: keeper of Air Castle and guardian of a secret treasure. What brings you to come this far?"

"We just met with your sister." Sonic explained.

Eurt felt surprised, "Helia?" Everyone nodded.

Thinking of what the 'secret treasure' is, Mario starts, by explaining, "Yes, sir. She gathered us-a like a bunch of grapes. She told us that a wizard named Cigam Kcalb and-"

"What?" Eurt burst in alarm, "That unlawful, black magic-beckoning, hooded heathen has escaped? How? I demand to know!"

"A bunch of bad guys broke in and set him free…" Sonic explained and added, "…unintentionally, as Helia says."

"Now from what you people say and were told by my sister, you'll be in need of this." The spirit presumed as he took out a glittering gold key with the bow (what to grasp the key) designed as a sword.

Everyone looked in surprise.

Sonic then spoke, "That's seems…" He felt interrupted when he felt a vibration around his right wrist. He looked down to see a watch-shaped communicator on his wrist and answered, "What's up, Tails?"

"We got trouble, Sonic!" Tails called frantically.

"What happened?" The hedgehog asked.

Everyone moved close to hear the urgency. Tails had told that he found the 1st Shadow Orb and was soon ambushed by Kracko, possed by Escargon's borrowed magic, with Coo getting hurt in the process. The fox told that he was heading to the castle. Hearing Coo hurt stimulated Kirby's brain. The sound of an engine was heard, making everyone rush to a nearby window to see Sonic's plane being pursued by Kracko. From the sill, Kirby saw a purple feather floating down. He knew what he could do, so the puffball leapt out and swallowed the feather whole.

"Kirby!" Everyone cried as they saw him leap out.

**(Transformation Sequence!)**

Kirby lands on a large feather. He felt joyful to see smaller feather floating around him and began to bounce on the larger feather like trampoline twice. On the third bounce, he gave much force and rocketed high up. In a cloud of feathers, he dons war paint markings on his cheeks and a Native American chief's headpiece with flapping wings. The puffball was now…Wing Kirby!

**(End sequence)**

"Mama Mia!" Luigi exclaimed, "What-a happened to Kirby now?"

Gooey grinned at his friend's power, "Kirby transformed into Wing Kirby!" He saw the flying puffball soar off into battle.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed. By drawing out a Super Leaf, the men in red and green were magically dressed in the raccoon-like Tanooki Suits. They took off with propelling tails. Sonic sprinted and landed on the _Tornado's_ shooting deck. Tails piloted to the Shadow Orb with his allies following.

"Alright, Kracko," Escargon began, "let's see what that pendant gave you." The monster cloud summoned a rain storm to slow down his enemies, but the heroes pulled through.

Very soon, everyone saw a dark speck.

"There it is!" Tails exclaimed as he pointed forward.

"You guys take out the Orb!" Luigi called out, "Mario and I will handle the cloud!"

"Gotcha!" Sonic affirmed as his plane, Wing Kirby, and Gooey advanced to the Shadow Orb.

Luigi looked to his brother, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Mario declared.

The Mario Brothers soared up and shape-shifted into statues. With the stony weight, they anchored down on Possessed Kracko.

With the firing feathers from Wing Kirby's headpiece, and the ammo from the _Tornado's_ gun, the Shadow Orb exploded into light and vanished. The pilots turned away to finish Possessed Kracko. Escargon strained as he tried to shove Statue Luigi off. The snail's act made Mario change back.

"Hey! Leave-a my brother alone!" He demanded. With the swing of his suit's tail, Mario knocked Escargon off Kracko.

Luigi shifted back from stone, "Thanks, Mario."

The brothers high-fived each other, "No problem, bro. Now let's-a go!" Mario said.

With their enemy still vulnerable, Kirby shot pointed-tipped feathers as Sonic fired away. Kracko's red eye shrank as his monstrous appearance withered away to his clean white cloud form, gold spikes, and blue eye. He has been defeated and freed from Cigam's magic, and then he flew away.

"I'm outta here!" Escargon cried as he rocketed away back to Bland Canyon

Everyone cheered in victory.

As the band was making their return to Air Castle, Kirby flew to the _Tornado's_ passenger seat, where Coo rests.

"Poyo…" Kirby whimpered as he saw hid injured friend.

The puffball made a small smile as he saw the owl crack open his eyes and squawked, "Kirby… you've done well, like always…"

"Feather?" Kirby cooed.

Coo slowly nodded, "Yes, that was one of my feathers you saw at that window. Now don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kirby just cooed more.

At the Castle…

"Well done! All of you!" Eurt congratulated.

Sonic smirked, "Nothin' we couldn't handle."

The spirit nodded, "Indeed, it wasn't. And for your deed, I present you with this…"

Eurt gave the first gold key to the heroes; now two more remain to be claimed.

"I wish you all the best of luck in finding the rest of the keys, but much more when facing Cigam." Eurt wished.

The heroes were back on the grounds of Dream Land and were greeted by their friends. Coo was rushed to the yatch's infirmary. The next day, everyone was set on departing from Dream Land to search for the keys and destroy the two remaining Shadow Orbs. Coo had to stay behind for his injury had yet to be even half-healed.

At the moment, the owl was speaking to Kirby, Mario, and Sonic.

"Gentlemen you've done wonderfully during the skirmishes; and I hope you stop this dark magic without a struggle."

"No prob." Sonic said with a thumb's up.

"As good as-a done!" Mario said.

"…And Kirby…" The owl continued, "I will not be going with you like I have throughout those years, but knowing the likes of Mario, Sonic, their allies, and your own, you'll have all the help you'll need. Be careful. And not to worry, I can get home by foot"

Kirby nodded, "Poyo."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRN, went the yatch's booming horn. The _Water Flower_ disembarked. Kirby was at the ship's stern. He looked out on the main land of his home and saw Coo on the shore. The owl had a broad smile on his beak and raised his right wing to wave it for Kirby. The puffball responded to the same gesture and smiled, also. Now Kirby, his friends, and newfound allies were off; to who know where (The Magic Compass will know…) .

(At Cigam's Fortress)

Seeing that Escargon, from the crystal on the staff, failed to defeat the hero's annoyed the murky mage. He heaved a sigh.

"Those heathens seem more powerful than I thought…" Cigam realized. He continued looking through the crystal and saw his enemies onboard the _Water Flower_, but mainly that they were at sea. It gave the wizard a nasty idea…

"It's rather dangerous to venture out into open sea when a storm blows about…"

**Hey, sorry for the long update. I've been busy with so many other things and I don't know when the next update will be; so have patience. Do review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


	8. NOTICE DO NOT BE ALARMED

**NOTICE**

To all that has read _Kirby: Adventure Royal(e)_, I must announce that I'm planning to postpone the story, even though I haven't uploaded this is months. Do not be alarmed, but the reason why I didn't upload in so long was that I thought this wasn't going so well. But, as hoped by one of my reviewers and my brain, I plan to write a sequel to this story (I know it sounds ridiculous when I haven't finished the first story) but I'd like to know what you all think? Do respond, plz! Thank you.


	9. AquaChaos!

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. But seeing some people reviewing my story gave me strength to avoid cancelation!**

Chapter 7

Aqua-chaos!

As the sun shines brightly, Kirby and his grown company have departed from his peaceful home in Dream Land on Princess Daisy's vessel the _Water Flower_. With one Special Key in the team's possession, everyone believed collecting the remaining two Keys will be easy-pickings. But who knows…

Onboard of Daisy's vessel, everyone was well-occupied with the ship's entertainment, for there was a big swimming pool, a grassy lawn with shady trees, game room, and 24-hour service.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered as he slid down a water slide with much enjoyment. As he splashed into the water, his friends, Gooey and Ribbon just laughed with him. Mario was being served with "lotsa spaghetti" with meatballs. Near the red-dressed plumber, was Rick and Tails, napping under a tree. Both princesses Peach, who had her hair in a ponytail, and Daisy were in bikinis of their respective colors and stylish shades, reclining on benches, bathed in the sun's rays.

"Now _this_ is the best part of the adventure." Peach sighed.

"Beats getting captured all the time?" Daisy asked.

"Mmm…"

Luigi stepped up to the water slide's top. As he looked down to the pool, "Here I go!" He dropped down and slid down. "Wha-hoo!" He cheered. The Mario brother suddenly turned around with his back facing the front. "Huh? YA!"

**Splash! **...into the pool.

As everyone enjoyed themselves, Sonic just stood at the corner of the pool area, feeling hesitant. He never had the skills to swim his whole life.

'_Maybe I'll just lie under the trees…'_

From behind his back, he heard a familiar cheery voice, "Hey, Sonic, you want to take a swimming lesson?"

Sonic began to turn around, "Uh… that sounds nice, Ames, but…"

The sapphire-colored hedgehog suddenly felt speechless and his cheeks grew rosy. He was facing Amy; she was dressed in a swimsuit with a red torso and white skirt. He didn't know why but Sonic thought Amy looked… so nice.

"Uh… well…

At the moment the sun's rays weakened as the bright star became unseen by gray clouds. Everyone took notice by the loss of warmth from above.

"That doesn't look good…" Gooey predicted as he looked up at the dark cloudy shields.

"Best to get below deck, everyone!" Peach advised.

Everyone agreed to made for the nearest door to the ship's interior.

As Amy went inside, she complained to herself, "Unbelievable… just when I thought I could spend some time with my Sonic…"

As everyone, in all, was inside from the imminent weather, a massive jolt shook the ship and everyone fell down.

"Big waves already? Crikey!" Rick exclaimed.

Kirby, Daisy, the Mario Bros., Sonic and Tails went up to the helm. All around were windows to see the weather's activity. Daisy asks, "Can anyone drive stick?"

The young fox smiled and gave a thumb's up, "Leave that to me, princess!"

"Best to use this." The floral princess advised as she pointed down to a red box saying in bold white letters, "EMERGENCY ROCKET BOOST"

Tails grinned, "Sounds useful!"

As rain poured down and waves began to crash violently against each other, the ship's hull opened out engines and raced away.

Tails had certainly been true; he piloted the vessel smoothly; dodging the waves as they splash down, while his allies practically shout out where to go.

"Tails, go to-a the left!"

"Poyo!"

"Dude! To your right! The right"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Poyo!"

"Left!"

"Watch out!"

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT THE YELLING? I GOT THIS!" Tails barked back, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Sorry, buddy…" Sonic laughed nervously.

"YAAAAH!" Luigi scream as he pointed forward.

Tails turned back and let his eyes widen in alarm. The ship was facing a tsunami wave that could wipe out a volcano. The fox just slapped the wheel like mad as the ship tried to escape being swallowed into the sea. Fortunately, with the rockets, the ship made it out of the storm.

…now everyone saw they were at a stony cove. Above all everything seemed quiet with only small splashing waves barely breaking the peace.

Cigam Kcalb viewed the heroes' success from the storm, so he formed a sphere of his magic and sent it to his pests, only to have it dive in the ocean

As some of the heroes went out deck, including Sonic, others brought out a digital map.

"Looks like we've been taken off-course a notch." Mario said as he pointed to a symbol that looks like a boat.

"Yeah. The compass still works so we can get back on track." Daisy reminded.

Rick and Toad hung upon the railing outside while looking at the water below. As they gazed, something in the shade of purple was fast in surfacing.

"Uh-oh…" Toad gasped.

The pair soon saw the color was in a round shape…

…and it suddenly expanded like a balloon!

"Not good!" Rick cried.

Ship was caused to greatly tip and the furniture tumbled down to the lower side and overboard.

…as well as…

"SONIC!" Amy cried as she witnessed her hero falling into the water below.

"What's-a going on?" Mario asked as he and the other heroes ran outside.

"The tipping made Sonic toss over!" Ribbon informed.

"He can't swim!" Amy added frantically.

They couldn't get Sonic back at the moment. Literally, out of the blue ocean, Fatty Puffer swam up to the watery surface. By Cigam's powers, the round fish was dark purple in scales, his coral and barnacle mask was gray and black, and his eyes were sea urchin red.

"Fatty Puffer!" Kirby cried as he recognized the monstrous fish.

Fatty roared out loudly and began his assault:

He spat out his red puffer underlings and they belly-flopped hard onto the ship's deck. By Cigam's power, the underlings were bestowed with sets of sharp jaws to snap at with.

"Let's-a go!" Mario declares. Everyone begins to defend themselves and their mean of conveyance.

Meanwhile, Sonic was below the watery surface; with his face slowly going blue from holding his breath. He quickly saw the part of the cove's formation like a slope, causing him to start running for it… but he could only stay in one place and just floated up.

"Need help?" A voice offered. Sonic turned his head to see an ocean-blue fish with big lips and yellow fins.

"Hi! The name's Kine!" The fish greeted, "No need to worry; I'm friends with Kirby and saw you guys the other day. Grab on!"

Sonic follow and held onto KIne's body. The fish quickly swam up to the surface to the lowest, but accessible side of the ship, with Sonic gasping for breath. "Oh man… thanks, dude!" Sonic finally said. "I can get back from here."

"Beat it!" Amy shouted as she whacked Fatty's snapping underlings away with her hammer.

CHOMP! CHOMP! …the underlings snapped.

"Mama Mia!" That-a big side of sea food's-a spiting more and-a more of these side dishes!"

Kine had seen what Fatty was doing to his Kirby and his allies. So he swiped up a rock into his mouth from the ocean floor and fired it at the giant balloon of a fish like a cannon. When the rock impacted Fatty's face, he turned to his side with a growl.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. He began his powerful inhaling and absorbed all the enemy fish into his mouth,

"Rrrgh?" Fatty sounded with confusion as he turned back to his prey.

Kirby spat out a ball of the underlings and it rammed Fatty onto to stone cove.

Mario, Kirby, and Sonic leapt from the ship and landed on the island's hard surface.

"Any more ideas?" Sonic asked.

"I know!" Kine shouted to get the heroes' attention.

"Ky!" Kirby cheered as he and company went towards the fish.

"What do ya suggest, Mr. Fish?" Mario asked.

A moment later, Fatty regained consciousness and glowered at his enemies that are huddling with Kine. He unleashed an angered roar and leapt into the air getting his enemies under his shadow.

Kine gasped, "Break!"

Everyone scattered away; just before Fatty landed and erupted a thunderous belly flop.

Sonic sprinted to Fatty and shouted at him. The puffer looks down at him and the hedgehog pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "Try keeping up!" Sonic encourages. He started to run around Fatty, with the same fish turning around and around to keep an eye on him. The hedgehog ran around and around with Fatty turning around and around. This act went on so much, Fatty grew dizzy. Kirby inhaled a rock and transformed into Stone Kirby while Mario ran to Fatty as soon as the fish collapsed from dizziness. The plumber in red raced around to the fish's backside and grabbed hold of Fatty's tail fin. By his strength, Mario hauled the bloated fish several inches off the ground; just enough to spin the fish around. In moments, Mario's spinning grew faster.

As he saw his ally spinning so quickly, Sonic looked to the stone-powered puffball.

"Get ready, Kirby!" He presaged.

Kirby nodded.

Just like that, Mario released Fatty, hurling him towards Kirby. Just when the fish was near, Stone Kirby forged a large rocky fist and gave the fish a hard uppercut, sending Fatty flying away back into the ocean. As soon as he reemerged to the surface, Cigam's powers faded away into thin air: Fatty Puffer was back to normal and submerged into the sea.

"Wha-hoo! Yeah! Poyo!" The heroes cheered as they won the fight.

"A wizard?" Kine questioned. He was just been told of his friends' story, including their destination.

"Mm-hmm. Bowser, King Dedede, and=a Eggman released Cigam when he was imprisoned centuries ago." Mario explained.

"And we gotta find keys for some reason." Sonic added, "Like this:" He shows the friendly fish the sword-designed key.

"Wow! Sounds pretty serious." Kine thought, "But knowing what Kirby and you guys do, I believe Cigam's like a smirror to you guys!"

Kirby laughs.

"But I can help you guys some more!" Kine says.

"Really? How?" Mario asks.

Kine turn to the open sea, "Can't talk now, but you'll see. Bye!"

Another day, another time of adventurous battling for our heroes?

…But what does Kirby's fishy friend plan to do?

**Like the SonAmy moment? I wasn't planning to exclude Kine while Rick and Coo got to appear (They were Kirby original animal friends) Fatty Puffer's a boss that appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Read & Review plz? Thank you. Later!**


	10. TAKE NOTICE! GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS!

Loyal readers of Kirby: Adventure Royale,

I come to you with good news and bad news.

"The good news… makes absolutely no sense without the bad news."

The bad news is that I'm discontinuing this story. It's a burdensome thing to tell you all. But I was more focused on my fan-art, lost interest in writing this, and the story itself seemed complicated. And finding keys as a goal doesn't sound exciting as finding shards of the Star Rod.

And now for the good news…

I'M REMAKING THE STORY!

That's right! I'm beginning the x-over anew!

But of course I can't really tell when it'll come out. I still need to write the story plot and stuff. Just a reminder, just like this story the character's will co-exist on one planet, etc.

I hope you all understand and anticipate the remake! I won't let you all down!

Have a nice day!


End file.
